


knows what she wants to be

by MiniNephthys



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherry has her sights set high.  Kink Bingo, for the square "ageplay."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knows what she wants to be

Eleven-year old Sherry pulled her father aside and spoke quietly. "You know Mr. Wesker?"

William smiled. "Yes, I know Mr. Wesker." He glanced back at the guest sitting on their couch, currently making conversation with Annette. "What about him?"

"I'm going to marry him," Sherry announced. "Is that okay with you, Dad?"

"E-eh?" He hadn't been expecting that. "...are you playing around?"

She shook her head, a determined expression on her face. "I mean it."

"Darling..." He looked for a way to put this delicately. "He's twenty-six years older than you."

"...And?" she asked after a moment's pause.

He chuckled nervously. "That's a big age gap."

"I know, isn't it cool? He's much smarter, and wittier, and nicer to me than anyone _my_ age," Sherry replied. "Daaad, I really want your blessing on this..."

He frowned, and attempted his best 'stern parent' expression. "You aren't getting it."

"Why not?" she asked."

"Because-"

"You're eleven years old." Wesker's voice was always firmer than Birkin's. "It isn't legal for you to marry at this age, nor is it a proposal I would accept. If by some turn of events you happen to still be interested at age eighteen - since I highly doubt your father will consent - it would barely fall within the realm of possibility."

She stared at him in stunned silence, then tugged on her dad's sleeve again. "That's why I'm going to marry him. Because he always wins the arguments he's not even _in_."  


* * *

  


_"We're here to remove you from government custody. Come along."_

_"Wh-who am I going to? Who are you?"_

_"Who we are isn't important. You'll be in the care of Albert Wesker."_

_"Mr. Wesker... I guess it's okay, then. I'll go."_   


* * *

  
"Welcome back, Wesker," the teenager called out, putting a kettle of tea on the stove.

"Thank you, Sherry." Wesker nodded to her as he came in. "Bring it to my office."

Sherry waited for a moment, then slumped slightly. "Of course. Just a minute." When the tea was ready, she carried the cup over to him and set it down on his desk. Then she took a few steps back, off to the side, and waited.

After several minutes of work interspaced with tea drinking, he glanced over at her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked quietly. Even more quietly, she added to herself, "Please don't make me sit on the desk, that's cheesy."

He was quick to catch on. "The twen- ah. It's your birthday. You're eighteen today, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Do you remember what you said to me when I was eleven? About my eighteenth birthday?"

It took him only a moment to recall. "...You aren't."

"Still interested? More than I was back then. But, I've lowered my sights a little, though." She inhaled and exhaled once, calming herself. Then she climbed on top of his lap and kissed him.

He was rigid with - shock, probably, she couldn't see his eyes - and didn't respond, but she reveled in the feeling of his lips against hers, at last. She kissed him for a few moments, then broke apart to steady her breathing, resting her head on his shoulder.

Wesker started petting her hair almost automatically, making her sigh as he spoke. "I had hoped that the years spent living under the same roof would have made your affections more familial."

"Not really," she murmured. "Once when I was little I tried calling you 'Uncle Wesker', but it didn't sound right to me."

"Your parents would kill me if they knew," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "That's just an expression and I wouldn't let them."

"If anyone had the means, it was them." He thought a moment. "I brought you here to use you in tests because of the G-virus vaccine in your body."

Sherry sighed. "I figured it was something like that. I never had blackouts before coming here, and they were pretty long... At first I thought about complaining, but then I realized that the rest of the things you study live inside glass tubes, so I kept quiet."

"A wise decision." He thought again.

"...Why don't you just use the obvious one? 'I'm twenty-six years older than you.' Is it because maybe, thinking of that just makes you want to try it more, too?" she asked with an innocent expression.

Wesker was silent, writing something down on a sheet of paper to the side of him. "I have a dangerous virus in my body that you could contract. It's far too risky."

She blinked. "Mm, there are things like condoms-"

"Not effective enough."

"-and hands, so..." She slumped her shoulders. "If you aren't interested in me, you don't have to make excuses. You can just say so."

Again, a long pause. "I try not to lie except when it actually benefits me." Sherry turned her head and kissed him again with all the enthusiasm of the first time.

Now, however, he kissed back, drawing her in closer. Her eyes fluttered shut, and for a few moments she felt nothing but the contact of the kiss. Eventually she had to draw away, and opened her eyes. Wesker's expression had softened slightly, and there was some redness in his face that she knew must have been much less than the flush in her own.

"So, can we...?" she murmured.

"You really will not be deterred, will you?" he asked fondly. "Very well." His hand was warm against her back. "You may do as you like."

With trembling hands, she pulled off his leather coat. Then, after a nod from him, she unzipped his shirt and pushed it aside. The well-muscled chest before her made her blush even more, and she leaned in to lick it. She stopped after a bit, since Wesker had no visible reaction, and moved on to his belt.

When she finally was able to begin stroking him, perched on his knees, he let slip a small purr. Pleased, she redoubled her efforts, drawing it and other pleasured sounds out of him. He was thicker in her hand than she'd imagined, and there was no way to tell if that was normal or if he was particularly well-endowed. His hands rested on her back and waist, occasionally shuddering along with the rest of his body.

He shuddered again when he came, still fairly quiet. Most of it got on her skirt and shirt. She scrubbed at it with a tissue from his desk for a few seconds, then turned back to him. "Um... will you..."

"What do you take me for?" he asked, pulling her a bit closer. One of his hands played at the edge of her skirt before slipping underneath it. She whimpered as he rubbed her through her underwear, and he smirked. "Is that all it takes?"

She nodded, her face utterly red.

"Then this will be quite pleasant." After pulling her underwear down, he went to work, gloved fingers finding the most sensitive parts of her and teasing them mercilessly. She gasped and moaned, clutching his shoulders for support. The leather felt much better than her own fingers had, imagining him... but that was probably the difference between a fantasy and the real thing.

Sherry had to muffle her shout against his chest when she came to avoid embarrassing herself. She tensed for a few seconds, then relaxed and slumped onto him. "...Thank you," she mumbled.

"Think nothing of it," he answered. "It is your birthday after all. But if you wouldn't mind, I have some work to complete..."

"O-oh! Right, sorry." She adjusted her clothing, then clambered off of him. "I'll see you at dinner, probably."

Wesker nearly smiled. "I look forward to it."


End file.
